


Maka Albarn X Fem!Reader: Curiosity

by orphan_account



Series: Soul Eater Same Sex Couple Reader-Insert Series [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Exploring Sexuality, F/F, I'm making it a thing, Reader-Insert, Soul Eater - Freeform, Soul Eater Same Sex Couple Reader-Insert Series, This Doesn't Exist Yet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my Soul Eater Same Sex Couple Reader-Insert series. I'll be doing same sex couple reader-inserts for all your favorite Soul Eater characters. Starting with Maka because I have searched high and low for a Maka X Fem!Reader story, and I have found none. Next I'll do a Tsubaki X Fem!Reader, then maybe Blair, then I'll be doing the boys. Don't worry, this won't stop me from writing my other series, I'll begin writing the next chapter after this is up. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
<p>PS: I take requests, so if I missed a character you want a reader-insert for, let me know. I'd be happy to write it for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maka Albarn X Fem!Reader: Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> (w/n) = weapon name  
> (y/n) = your name  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> (f/c) = favorite color
> 
> You probably already knew this, but I decided to put it here just in case :3

It started with curiosity. An honest to god curiosity. All your life, you had been interested in boys and boys alone. One day however, you thought to yourself; 'What would it be like to be with a girl?' That's when it happened. That't when the feelings started. You had met Maka Albarn when you had first started attending the DWMA. She was very kind, and had showed you around on your first day. As it turns out, you both had class Crescent Moon. You sat next to her, and from that day on you had been best friends with her and her weapon partner, Soul. A few days later, you met your weapon partner, (w/n), and started collecting souls. You hung out with Maka and Soul on a regular basis, and everything was great. Until those aforementioned feelings arose, for none other than Maka. You denied them over and over again, telling yourself the same facts you knew so well; Number 1, Maka was straight. Number 2, she was probably into Soul. And number 3, Even if the two previous facts weren't true, the odds of her being into you were very slim. This helped for a while, but eventually the feelings just got stronger, until you could deny them no longer. You were in love with Maka.

You opened your eyes that morning to find your curtains open, and the sun filtering in through the window. It was a Saturday, so you had the day off of school. You sighed. 'Another day of dealing with these feelings...' you thought. Just then, your bouncy weapon partner practically kicked down the door. "(y/n)! (y/n)!" they yelled [I'm putting they because you may want to choose the gender of your weapon yourself]. They leaped onto your bed, almost breaking some of your ribs in the process. "Wh-What is it (w/n)?" you asked, wincing in pain. "Maka left this for you!" they practically screamed. They thrust what looked like an envelope into your face. You took it, and they leaped off your bed and ran into the living room. You examined the envelope carefully. On the front, it had your name written on it. You flipped it over, and opened it, careful not to rip the paper inside.

 

_(y/n), I've noticed you haven't been doing to well on your lessons lately. With that big test coming up and all, I figured you could use some help. I'd be more than happy to tutor you. Come by my house around 2:00 today, and I'll help you study.  -Maka_

 

You looked at the clock beside your bed. It read 1:25. "Dammit (w/n), why did you let me sleep that long!?" you said to no one in particular. You jumped out of bed, and got dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood outside Maka and Soul's house, your books in your arms. You looked at your watch. 1:59. You took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. You heard footsteps from inside, before Blair answered the door, wearing a dress that hardly covered her body. "Hello, (y/n)! Come on in, Maka's waiting." She let you in, before heading out herself. Maka poked her head out of her room. "Hey (y/n)!" she said. Her head disappeared from the doorway, then she walked out of her room. "You ready?" she asked. "You nodded, and she sat down on the couch. You sat next to her, and she began to help you study.

 

It wasn't long before you noticed that Maka was acting strange. She avoided eye contact with you completely, and when she did look you in the eye, she quickly looked away, blushing. "Maka..." you said. "Hmm?" she replied, not even looking up from the book. "Why are you acting so strange?" She sighed. She closed the book, and looked up. "(y/n)... Am I... Attractive?" You blinked a few times. "W-What do you mean?" you said, confused. "I mean... Am I someone people would find attractive?" she said. "Well... Of course!" you replied, your cheeks beginning to grow a bit pink. "Then.. Then why does no one notice me?" she asked, a bit sad. You thought about this for a moment. 'Should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her... I love her?' you thought. "I notice you." you blurted out without thinking. She looked up at you, blushing. "Wh-What?" she stammered. That was it. You had no choice but to tell her. "Maka... I..." you looked down "You're beautiful Maka... And anyone would be lucky to have you... And... And I wish I had you... I love you, Maka..." She stared at you, a look of disbelief on her face. 'She hates me now, I just know it...' You thought. "(y/n)..." She said, finally. 'Here it comes...' "I... I love you too!"

 

"What?" you said, disbelief now on your face. She smiled. "I said I love you, (y/n)." "B-But Maka... What about Soul?" She shrugged. "He's just a friend." You didn't say anything, so she continued. "That's actually the reason I asked you here, (y/n). Because... I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." Your blush deepend. "G-Girlfriend?" you said, still at a loss for words. She nodded, still smiling. "I couldn't think of an excuse for you to come over, so I asked (w/n) to help me think of something." she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 'That's why (w/n) was so excited this morning!' You thought. "So will you?" she said, interrupting your thoughts. "W-Will I what?" you asked, the shock beginning to wear off. "Be my girlfriend, silly!" She replied. "Y-Yes!" you replied. She grinned, and snatched you up into a hug. "I'm so glad, (y/n)!" she said. When she pulled away from the hug, she leaned in, and pressed her lips against yours. "I love you, (y/n)." she said 


End file.
